Scooby-Doo e a Múmia
:Não confundir com o filme direto para vídeo Scooby-Doo em Cadê a Minha Múmia? | depois= }} Scooby-Doo e a Múmia (Scooby-Doo and the Mummy, Too, originalmente) é o décimo segundo episódio da primeira temporada de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?. Premissa Uma múmia antiga volta à vida em busca de um artefato que passa pelas mãos de Salsicha. Personagens Personagens principais: *Mistério S/A **Scooby-Doo **Salsicha Rogers **Daphne Blake **Fred Jones **Velma Dinkley Coadjuvantes: *O Professor Vilões: *Múmia de Ankha *Dr. Najib Outras personagens: *Ankha (mumificado) *Chef da Lanchonete Locais *Departamento de Arqueologia **Escritório do professor **Ginásio **Laboratório **Serraria **Local em construção *Lanchonete Objetos *Bandagem *Moeda de Ankha *Réplicas de pedra *Cimento de secagem rápida *Moldes *Estátua de hipopótamo *Escaravelho de diamante Veículos *Máquina Mistério *Carro de Dr. Najib Suspeitos *Nenhum Culpados Elenco original Versão Brasileira Notas/Curiosidades *Velma voltaria a se disfarçar de Cleópatra no filme direto para o vídeo Scooby-Doo em Cadê a Minha Múmia?, em uma escala muito maior do que esta. Ela até usou alguns elementos deste episódio. Variados *Disfarces: Salsicha e Velma como Marco Antônio e Cleópatra de cera, respectivamente. *Suborno de Biscoitos Scooby: uma caixa. Adaptações *Este episódio foi reimaginado para o filme de 2017 LEGO Scooby-Doo! O Golpe da Praia. Referências culturais *A Múmia parece ser baseada em Kharis dos antigos filmes de terror da Universal Studios. Com isso em mente, este é o quarto monstro de filmes da Universal que Scooby e sua turma enfrentam; os três primeiros foram Drácula, Lobisomem e o monstro de Frankenstein, que aparecem no episódio anterior, Os Fantasmas Galopantes. *O nome da Múmia, Ankha, é provavelmente uma brincadeira com o nome da Princesa Ananka, quem a múmia deveria proteger nos filmes da Universal A Mão da Múmia (1940), A Tumba da Múmia (1942), A Sombra da Múmia (1944) e The Mummy's Curse (1944), assim como A Múmia (1959), da Hammer. Seu nome parece vir da palavra ankh, que é um hieróglifo egípcio que significa "vida". *É dito que Ankha foi o líder mais temido e mais rico do antigo Egito e viveu cerca de 3000 anos atrás (ou seja, cerca de 1000 AC). O líder mais próximo da vida real deste período com evidência de imensa riqueza foi o faraó Psusenes I cujo interior do sarcófago foi feito de prata incrustada de ouro. Erros de animação e/ou falhas técnicas *Salsicha segura a moeda de formas diferentes nas cenas próximas e afastadas, e ela muda de forma também. *Quando Scooby lambe os lábios e ri depois de pegar a última colherada de sorvete, o patê nos pães mais próximos do chef estão amarelos. *A estátua do gato siamês está mais ou menos pairando sobre a plataforma em que deveria estar repousada. Inconsistências/erros de continuidade e/ou mancadas/esquisitices *Quando Scooby e sua turma primeiro vêem a verdadeira múmia junto com o Professor no começo do episódio, parece o disfarce que o Dr. Najib acabará usando. No final, no entanto, quando Scooby encontra a verdadeira múmia, ela não parece em nada com o que a turma viu pela primeira vez, já que aquela parece que seu rosto está bem enrolado, mostrando suas características faciais ressecadas. É possível que a múmia que eles viram originalmente fosse na verdade a fantasia do Dr. Najib, e o Professor não percebeu isso. Se isso for verdade, então o que está segurando a falsa no sarcófago, e como eles perderam a verdadeira múmia se ela estava escondida à vista de todos? *O relógio no escritório do professor sempre mostra a mesma hora. *Como é improvável que Fred, Daphne ou Velma tenham sorvete em sanduíches, o terceiro teria sido ou para Salsicha ou para Scooby. Provavelmente faria mais sentido que o chef fizesse três hambúrgueres e dois sanduíches. *Daphne e Velma começam na jukebox da lanchonete, mas assim que a comida para viagem fica pronta, elas aparecem no balcão como se estivessem lá o tempo todo. *Em uma tomada longa, não há azeitonas ao lado dos sanduíches, mas um close mostra que dois dos três pratos têm uma; depois, elas somem de novo quando a tela volta para uma tomada maior. *A múmia de alguma forma parece saber que Salsicha tem a moeda egípcia, quando até o próprio Salsicha não havia percebido no começo. *A super força do Dr. Najib como a múmia é inexplicável. *Salsicha e Scooby descobrem como a Múmia estava fazendo cópias de pedra de todos, mas não se incomodam em contar ao resto da turma. A menos que isso tenha sido feito fora de cena. *Essa serra elétrica tem o maior cabo de extensão do mundo! Também é surpreendentemente flutuante e à prova d'água. *O esquema do Dr. Najib beirava o impossível: ele teria que fazer as estátuas de pedra com horas, dias ou até semanas de antecedência para obter os detalhes certos (a menos que o cimento de secagem rápida usado fosse incrivelmente rápido), e ele teria que saber que a vítima ficaria exatamente no mesmo lugar (como o professor em seu escritório) e não ir para algum lugar onde teria havido testemunhas de que a pessoa não poderia ter sido transformada em pedra. O molde mostrado também só parece ser capaz de moldar a forma do corpo humano em pé, mas as estátuas de pedra são perfeitamente moldadas para características faciais e de outros corpos, como Scooby (quem ele não conhecia anteriormente). **Além disso, é uma grande revelação que o disfarce de múmia seja uma fraude, considerando que uma múmia egípcia de 3000 anos de idade não seria capaz de falar ou entender o inglês atual. *Outra revelação de que o monstro era falso, era que ele só deveria afetar aqueles diretamente envolvidos em mover Ankha de seu túmulo, o que Scooby-Doo não fez. *O professor disse que foi capturado porque surpreendeu o Dr. Najib; isso não é só irônico, mas para o Dr. Najib ficar surpreso, ele teria que estar sob a suposição de que o Professor tivesse ido para casa, o que não havia nenhuma indicação para tal. Na verdade, o Dr. Najib deveria ter percebido que ele estava lá, porque o Professor iria receber ajuda da turma assim que ele fosse embora. Falas | série= Temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? | depois= }} Categoria:Episódios da temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?